


Amigas o algo más?!

by AZPa12



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZPa12/pseuds/AZPa12
Summary: Después de gran insistencia de parte de Tails, Sonic se ve forzado a ayudarlo en un experimentó en el cual había estado trabajado, pero en el proceso nuestro héroe sufre un pequeño "accidente".
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonica the Hedgehog
Kudos: 6





	1. 《1》El accidente

Desperté antes del amanecer para correr tranquilamente por los alrededores, una ligera brisa me abrazo cuando velozmente baje del árbol donde había estado descansando hace unos momentos. Parecía que nuevamente sería un día cálido en Green Hill. Estire mi cuerpo preparándome para mi carrera de la mañana, tal vez debería ir a un jardín Chao para ver que todo esté en orden y Egghead no esté haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.

Corro a mi velocidad usual, dirigiéndome a un par de montañas, si no mal recuerdo había un pequeño agujero que era la entrada a uno de los jardines, rápidamente comienzo a girar sobre mí mismo cuando me acerco a la entrada, es la forma más fácil de entrar. Me detengo una vez cruzo el pequeño túnel.  
Una vez me levanto, un montón de chaos comienzan a rodearme, estos pequeños amiguitos parecen estar bien. Sonreí, por algún motivo Eggman ha estado bastante tranquilo, es una lástima que eso no signifique nada bueno.

Siento los cálidos rayos del sol cubriendo mi cuerpo, debería quedarme un rato más aquí y después correr por algunas montañas, si voy a la pradera o a la casa de Tails seguramente Amy terminara persiguiéndome y aunque realmente no me molesta, es un poco sofocante tenerla sobre mi todo el tiempo.  
Realmente no la entiendo, a pesar de que yo siempre la rechazo ella insiste en que seamos más que amigos, a veces creo que no comprende que lo que yo más amo es a mi libertad y realmente no deseo estar atado a nada ni a nadie, además sé que ella solo está enamorada de mí solo porque la salve de Metal Sonic.

Me senté debajo de un árbol observando cómo jugaban los chaos tranquilamente a mi alrededor.

Realmente admiro el esfuerzo de Amy al no rendirse con el paso de los años, a pesar de que no le corresponda ella solo sigue esforzándose porque la note. Bueno, Amy es una buena chica después de todo...

—Hablando de Amy –murmuré– ¿𝑛𝑜 𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑠 𝑢𝑛𝑎 𝑐𝑖𝑡𝑎 𝑒𝑛 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑠 𝑑𝑖𝑎𝑠?

¡𝑩𝒆𝒆𝒑! ¡𝑩𝒆𝒆𝒆𝒆𝒆𝒑! ¡𝑩𝒆𝒆𝒆𝒑!

—Uh? –salte de repente, el ruido de mi comunicador me tomo un poco por sorpresa.

[𝙻𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚊 𝚍𝚎 𝚃𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚜]

—¿Qué pasa Tails? –conteste su llamada, mientras le pasaba una fruta a un pequeño chao.

—Hey Sonic necesito que vengas al taller, he estado trabajando en uno de mis proyectos desde hace un tiempo, y –alargó– creo que está terminado, pero ya que no tengo con quien probarlo me gustaría que me ayudes –me contesto emocionado.

Me concentré en juntar frutas para los chaos mientras lo escuchaba.

—Lo siento bro, sabes que apoyo todo lo qué haces, pero no quiero volver a ser tu conejillo de indias –rechace su solicitud– la última vez que te ayude en uno de tus proyectos termine convirtiéndome en un niño, Eggman atacó y todo el equipo se vio en vuelto en varios problemas por eso... Además, no, olvídalo no es nada. –es mejor que omita lo de Amy, no creo que sea necesario mencionarlo.

—Te aseguro que no pasara lo de la última vez! –me respondió velozmente, puedo escuchar como dio un ligero golpe en su escritorio, probablemente se levantó de su asiento al decir eso.

—Tails, sabes que no debo arriesgarnos y menos ahora que Egghead ha estado tan tranquilo –suspire, si Eggman actuará como lo hace usualmente podría tomarme más libertades, aunque sé que podré patear su trasero de todas formas, es algo arriesgado aceptar participar en el proyecto de Tails.

Aunque realmente me gustaría darle una mano, hace tiempo que no lo ayudó con sus proyectos y si no fuera por Amy y Kunxs que lo visitan al taller probablemente Tails no vería la luz del día y hubiera muerto de hambre. Tal vez debería ceder y ayudarlo.

Uhm. Que dolor de cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prometo que no sucederá nada malo o al menos nada que evite que hagas tus deberes como héroe –persuadió.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Knuckles? Estoy seguro que él te ayudará.

—Se lo pediría, pero Rouge a estado robándole la esmeralda maestra más seguido y se niega irse de isla angel hasta que Rouge deje de aparecerse por ahí. Por favor Sonic, tu hermano pequeño te necesita –suplico.

—Tails...–reprendí.

—Juro por mis colas que pase lo que pase podrás continuar con tus deberes de héroe, ¿sí?

—Bieeen –suspire– llegó en un minuto.

—Jeje, gracias, eres el mejor hermano.

[𝙻𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚍𝚊]

—Bien, el deber llama –aparte a unos cuantos chaos que se encontraban cerca de la entrada del jardín para no lastimarlos con mi spin dash al cruzarla.

Una vez salí comencé a correr lo más rápido posible en dirección al taller de Tails.

—¡Ya llegué!! –grité mientras traía conmigo una ventisca.

—Wow, enserio llegaste en un minuto –mencionó impresionado, midiendo el tiempo de mi llegada con su cronómetro en mano, mirándome con entusiasmado.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas de la criatura más rápida del mundo? –alardee orgulloso.

—Y la que tiene más ego –me respondió en burla.

—JA-JA-JA, recuerda quién te va ayudar con tu proyecto

—Lo siento, aunque sabes que es cierto.

—Meh –alzó mis hombros– solo espero que esto sea rápido –dije impaciente.

—Lo será, solo metete en la máquina que está allá al fondo –señalo viéndome entusiasmado, aunque no comparto el sentimiento del todo, observo esa máquina por unos momentos ya que al menos quiero saber cómo es la cosa que puede llegar a matarme.

—Bueno aquí vamos...–susurre para mí mismo mientras me metía en la máquina–. Hey, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado estrecho? Aunque gracias por el ¿asiento? dentro de esta cosa, supongo que es mejor que estar parado.

—Sonic deja de quejarte y siéntate ahí dentro de una vez –regaño– prenderé la máquina, por favor no te muevas demasiado adentro.

Tails se acercó a mí, cerrando la puerta de la máquina. "Genial" ahora estoy encerrado.

—No es como si pudiera moverme mucho aquí adentro de todas formas –murmuré

Después de haberme metido a la máquina que construyó Tails pude escuchar unos leves pitidos incrementar conforme más tiempo me quedaba dentro de la máquina, veía un par de luces parpadear encima mío pero el experimento de Tails parecía ir relativamente bien.

Hasta que los pitidos se volvieron más fuertes hasta el punto de comenzar a lastimar mi audición y empezó a salir humo por dentro de la máquina en la parte de abajo, podía observar por un material similar al cristal con el que estaba hecho la puerta como Tails desesperadamente intentaba para todo.  
Golpeé con fuerza la puerta pero esta no cedió, intente un par de veces más para escapar del humo que comenzaba a acumularse pero una sensación de ardor consumiendo mi cuerpo me impidió continuar y una vez esa sensación desapareció fue remplazada por una corriente de electricidad que paralizaba mi cuerpo.  
Comencé a sentir como si mi cuerpo se comprimiera o fuera aplastado por algo más pesado que los robots de eggman o uno de los golpes de Metal Sonic, era muy doloroso, al igual que escuchar los gritos desesperados de mi amigo que intentaba liberarme; hasta que por fin perdí la conciencia deje de sentir ese horrible dolor que hacía retorcer todo mi cuerpo o al menos eso creo.

[⁕ꕥ⁕ꕥ⁕ꕥ⁕]

—¿Qué...pasó? –pregunte aturdido después de todo lo anteriormente ocurrido, vi a mi alrededor y note que estaba acostado en una de las "camas" provisionales de Tails.

—Sonic!! ¡Despertaste! –gritó emocionado para después cambiar su voz a un tono preocupante– bueno verás... hay una buena y mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?

Tails se ve bastante nervioso, eso no me da buena espina.

—Creo que ......la buena?

—Bi-bien ... la buena noticia es que tu cuerpo no salió herido y está todo en orden

—¿Y la mala noticia?

—Creo... que deberías de verlo por ti mismo –murmuró preocupado, pasándome un espejo mediano, que creo solía estar en el baño.

—…Oh, por, Caos...

—Bueno, al menos podrás seguir cumpliendo tus deberes de héroe ¿no? –mencionó intentando mejorar la situación, sin éxito.

Seguí mirándome en el espejo sin emitir palabra, de todas las cosas en las que pudo convertirme....

Un pequeño tic en mi ojo se presentó.

—No es –hago una pausa– tan grave .... no es tan grave –repito, esto se siente irreal– ¡¡¡Tails soy una chica!!! ¡¡¡Una CHICA!!!

—Jejeje...Bueno ...ammm tal vez no dure mucho

—¡Me has transformado en una chica!! ¿¡Qué rayos se supone que haga ahora!? ¿¡Al menos sabes cuánto durará esto!? ¿¡O si es temporal o permanente!? –exclamé desesperado y quien no lo estaría en mi lugar, ser un chico durante 20 años para que de repente me volviera una chica ¿qué rayos se suponen que hacen ellas?, no soy para nada femenina como para poder actuar como una ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo cocinar sin quemar una maldita cocina!

—Ca-cálmate, en un rato más te aré unos estudios, mientras tanto llamaré a Amy para que te traiga algo de ropa –salió avergonzado de la habitación.

—........Espera!! ¡Amy no puede verme así!! –le grite, pero Tails ya había salido de la habitación–. Maldita sea –maldije intentando cubrirme lo mejor posible con la sábana blanca que tenía encima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	2. 《2》Manten el secreto

—Tails, no es necesario llamar a Amy, hay cosas más importantes que hacer, como revisar mi condición actual –trate de persuadir, esta situación es bastante mala para mí.

—Lo hice mientras dormías, todo parece estar en orden, a excepción de los cambios físicos e internos que sufriste al volverte una chica, eres igual de saludable que antes. Como sea Sonic, mi prioridad ahora es conseguirte ropa –comenzó a buscar el teléfono de casa ya que Amy descompuso su comunicador en una de las peleas contra Eggman–. Mira, sé que esta situación no te agrada y en verdad lo siento, –suspiro, viéndome a los ojos– no se suponía que la máquina hiciera eso, pero podrías–

—Podría? –interrumpí intranquilo.

—Podrías ponerte la sabana otra vez –pidió cubriéndose rápidamente el rostro, aunque se podía apreciar claramente que estaba rojo– se te callo...

Oh, mierda. Mire hacia abajo, colocándome nuevamente la sábana que se me había caído en algún momento. Ugh, realmente no es bueno estar desnudo en esta situación.

—Disculpa –dejo de cubrir sus ojos–, pero entiéndeme Tails, no puedo dejar que nadie sepa que estoy "así" –me acerqué a él intentando apartar el teléfono de su mano.

Aún si realmente mis poderes y mi condición física no se vieron afectados por el experimento de Tails, si Eggman se entera de la situación en la que me encuentro no dudará en mandar sus esbirros es este instante, no solo eso, también puede ser algo incómodo para el equipo esta situación, aunque no tanto como lo es para mí y el hecho de que me volví una chica podría causar que crean que me volví más débil y seguro que muchos de nuestros enemigos querrán atacar Mobiüs más seguido por un prejuicio absurdo.

No importa que, puedo patear sus traseros en cualquier momento, pero...  
Es cierto que me siento débil –cerré con fuerza mi mano, sintiendo una ligera sensación de cansancio– pero es normal, si una extraña máquina te transforma en algo que no solías ser, esto es normal.  
Sí, es normal... Es por eso que necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a esta nueva forma.

—Tails, –hable seriamente– no sé qué era lo que querías lograr con tú máquina, pero por lo que entiendo lo que me ocurrió no era el resultado que buscabas ¿no es así?

—Uhm, no realmente –acaricio su nuca observándome con algo de culpa.

—Entonces ya que esto es en parte tú culpa, promete que no le dirás a nadie lo que me ocurrió hasta que puedas encontrar una forma de resolverlo.

Tails observa pensativo el teléfono que aún sostiene en sus manos. Tarda un poco, pero al final asiente algo inseguro de si mi decisión es o no seguramente la mejor. Lo sé porque no es la primera vez que me ve de esa forma, pero me alegra que siempre confié lo suficiente en mi para hacer lo que le pido.

—Escucha, haremos esto; Amy deja ropa aquí en el taller, ya que ella a veces se queda a dormir, su ropa debería estar la habitación del segundo piso, al fondo en la última puerta a la derecha donde se encuentra nuestro "pequeño" armario del equipo –señaló hacia las escaleras–. Escoge la ropa de tú preferencia o la que te quede ya que no puedes estar desnuda por todos lados como cuando eras un macho.

Apreté la sabana que me cubría en estos momentos, soy consciente que debido a este cambio muchas cosas van a cambiar, solo espero poder adaptarme lo más rápido posible.

—Si uno de nuestros amigos pregunta "¿dónde está Sonic?" Diré que te has ido solo de aventura y no sé cuándo es que regresaras –explicó–. Por cierto una vez que te cambies te realizaré nuevamente algunos estudios para asegurarme que todo está bien con tú forma actual y tus habilidades, por el momento dudo poder ayudarte más con respecto a tú nueva apariencia aún tengo que averiguar la causa del fallo de mi máquina y como eso termino convirtiéndote en una chica…. –Tails froto su frente agobiado mientras hablaba– Yo, realmente no sé cuánto tiempo pueda llevarme averiguar eso, así que por favor intenta adaptarte lo mejor posible a tu nuevo cuerpo ¿Está bien?

Puedo ver la culpa en la mirada de Tails, realmente está situación no es tan mala, aunque prefiero mantenerla oculta de los demás. Me acerco a Tails, apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes bro, sabes que soy él- la –corregí– mejor adaptándome a cualquier situación sin importar que sea –sonreí–. De todas formas, deberías agregarle unos cuantos más detalles a esa mentira tuya

—Jaja, no te preocupes ahora por eso, después nos las ingeniaremos.... Sonica –bromeó

—¿Sonica?

—Tu nuevo nombre de ahora en adelante –me responde alzando sus hombros– que no se te olvide que ahora eres chica, ya no puedes usar el nombre de Sonic

—Lo capte genio, es solo que, ¿Sonica? Uh, ¿realmente no pensante mucho en un nombre nuevo para mí cierto?

—Se te ocurre uno mejor?

—Uh, no realmente. Sonica está bien –asentí, será más fácil acostumbrarme a que me llamen si mi nombre de chica es casi igual a mi verdadero nombre.

—Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos casi todo arreglado, ve a cambiarte por favor –señaló nuevamente hacia el segundo piso del taller.

No dije nada y solo subí al segundo piso. Al llegar a la habitación que Tails había dicho me puse a buscar ropa de Amy, aún sin soltar la sábana que había tomado con anterioridad, no me siento completamente listo como para ver mi actual cuerpo desnudo aún.

Comencé a buscar dentro del closet que tenemos para guardar algunos objetos personales del equipo ya que no es inusual que más de un integrante pase la noche aquí, aunque también hay cosas de nuestros amigos, oh, hasta shads tiene uno al parecer, uh, veamos, hay pistolas, otros tipos de arma... un muñeco, ¿mío? Aunque no en muy buen estado.....Como sea, cajón rosa, cajón ro- ahí está.  
Abro el cajón de Amy, esto es algo bastante vergonzoso pero necesario. Saco todas las pertenencias de Amy y comienzo a ver qué es lo más corto y cómodo que pueda ponerme, realmente no me gusta usar ropa y no sé de moda por lo que luego me disculparé con Amy por usar sus pertenecías sin su permiso.

Entre la pila de ropa que saque vi un conjunto de ropa íntima negro, un poco, eh, mmm ¿Amy usa esto? Siento mis mejillas calientes mientras más observó la ropa interior

—Siempre había creído que ella utilizaba ropa interior tierna, con estampados o algo así –murmuré con los ojos cerrados, colocándome su ropa interior.

Un ligero sentimiento de placer inundó mi vientre, pero desapareció rápidamente.

Después de una gran disputa mental, termine colocándome unos pands azules ya que parecían ser perfectos para correr y un chaleco del mismo color ya que el sostén me queda flojo no quiero que mis pechos estén descubiertos cuando menos me dé cuenta...  
Realmente no creí que su pecho fuera tan-. Ugh, debo dejar de pensar en las tallas de Amy

—Ya estoy listo –grite, mientras me dirigía hacia Tails

—De acuerdo, comenzare a hacerte los estu– Sonic, ¿por qué no tienes una blusa puesta?

Noto a Tails claramente incómodo por mi apariencia.

—Créeme esto es demasiada ropa para mí, si me pongo otro trozo de tela encima moriré de asfixia o algo así  
—Uh, bien, si tú lo dices.

Me senté en una de las camas improvisadas de Tails, moviendo mis piernas impaciente, noto que mis tenis se moldearon a mi forma actual, probablemente porque me metí con ellos a la máquina a pesar de que Tails me dijo que no lo hiciera. Agradezco haberlos metido, estaría muy jodido si no pudiera usar mis tenis

—Bien, antes que nada, haremos una prueba de velocidad, ya que es algo de lo que no podía ser consciente cuando te desmayaste a pesar de que te realice algunos estudios, sería mejor que tú mismo me contaras si sientes algún problema con tu velocidad Sonica –colocó un cronómetro enfrente de mi– Te daré cinco minutos para que des tres vueltas por toda la ciudad y empiezas... ¡¡¡ahora!!! –gritó como si de una carrera se tratase y él fuera la persona que le da inicio.

Partí lo más rápido que pude del taller corriendo un poco más rápido de mi velocidad usual y a diferencia de lo que creía, mi cuerpo se siente más ligero que nunca, no tarde en lo absoluto en dar una vuelta por la ciudad y volver al taller de Tails.

—Bueno....Sonica ... que te digo –su voz parecía preocupada al igual que su rostro, después su gesto cambio a uno alegre de la nada– parece que has vuelto a batir tu propio récord de nuevo –me dijo sonriendo

—¿¡Eh!? ¡De verdad! ¿¡Cuánto he hecho!? –pregunté emocionado

—23 segundos exactos, diez segundos menos que la última vez

—Jajaja, parece que hoy estoy que ardo –dije eufórico

—Jeje, ya lo creo... pero, uh, creo que deberías subirte más el bra, se te está cayendo –comentó sonrojado yo solo obedecí avergonzado, caos que molesto, digo, no porque antes era un chico y podía estar desnudo, significa que ahora seré una maldita nudista solo por no estar acostumbrado a la ropa.

Aunque realmente no me gusta usar ropa, ya que soy una chica debería ir acostumbrándome.

—Lo siento, es que me queda algo flo–una dulce voz me interrumpió

—Hola Tails –mierda

—Hola Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dijiste que te hiciera el almuerzo ya que hoy no tendrías tiempo, así que te lo traje

Amy acomodo una cesta sobre la mesa, sacando diversos platillos de ella. Wow, eso se ve y huele bastante bien.

—Oh, sí, lo siento se me había olvidado –acaricio su nuca

—Bueno era de esperarse –se ríe–...Oh –me mira–, hey Tails ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella –me observa– bueno, es –alargó– Sonica

—Wow!, ¡en verdad que te pareces a Sonic! ¿acaso son algo? –pregunta incrédula observándome aún más detenidamente.

—Aammm soy su...–observo disimuladamente a Tails en busca de ayuda gracias a Caos él lo capta al instante.

—Hermana! –interrumpe nervioso.

—Enserio? Nunca supe que Sonic tuviera una hermana...o familia... –lo último lo dijo entre murmullos.

—Bueno...ammm ya sabes cómo es él di-digo no le gusta hablar mucho d-de él –conteste tímida, mierda ¿¡por qué tartamudeo tanto?!

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón –me sonrió cálidamente– bienvenida a Green Hill

—Gra-gracias –agradecí sonrojada rayos detesto cuando esto me pasa. Esto es incomodo

Tails me miró detenidamente a mí y Amy un par de veces con un gesto curioso, haya que de repente sonrío tranquilo.

—Oye Amy ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

—¿Claro de que se trata?

—Bueno como verás Sonica estará aquí durante un largo tiempo y necesita un lugar donde dormir así que me preguntaba si querí-

—N-no hace falta Tails –lo observé molesto– yo me las puedo apañar solo-¡sola!, además seguramente sería una molestia! –mire a Amy deseando que entendiera mi indirecta.

—¡No es cierto! hace tiempo que no tengo visitas, además de que seguramente Tails no te dejaría dormir por sus inventos –dijo emocionada, tomándome del brazo– ¡sería genial tener una compañera!

—Bueno no se diga más –me palmea en la espalda– te quedas en casa de Amy

Maldito traidor.

—Uhm, bien, por cierto, Amy, al llegar aquí tuve unos pequeños problemas con mi ropa así Tails me presto ropa tuya, espero que no te moleste –dije nerviosa.

—Para nada –me observo unos momentos haciéndome sentir incómodo– pero parece que te queda un poco flojo el bra –me dijo sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa– llegando a casa ajustaré la ropa a tu medida para que estés más cómoda

—Gracias –siento nuevamente mi cara caliente, maldición por qué me sonrojo por todo, ¿es algo que tiene que ver con mi nuevo cambio? Ugh.

—Bueno, sé que no es tarde pero no he dormido desde hace unos días así creo que es hora de que se vayan y no, no las estoy corriendo –dice viéndome directamente, creo que ya sabía que le iba a contestar.

Luego de eso nos despedimos y marchamos directo a la casa de Amy a la cual nunca había ido antes, supongo que siempre tuve el pensamiento de que si me metía en ella Amy me secuestraría o tendría muchas fotos mías por todo al rededor.  
Salí de mis pensamientos luego de escuchar una puerta abrirse, al parecer ya habíamos llegado.

—Siéntete cómo en casa.

—Bu-bueno estoy segura? De que estaré mucho más ...cómoda aquí que en el taller –comente un poco nervioso, observando con detenimiento mi alrededor, realmente no es lo que me esperaba.

—Eso espero, ahora te mostraré tu habitación –mencionó alegre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
